Oznan's Fervid Notes
Oznan's Fervid Notes is a diary located in the empty house neighbouring Paul's in Grunge Garden. What is within this book contains 7 topics of intense passions and sincerities. Pages of topics The page of mysterious things This is what I think. There is nothing that mysterious. It is mysterious only because we think it is mysterious. Perhaps, there really isn't anything mysterious. It's interesting how whenever we hear a car honk, we stop all of a sudden. Why does a honk scare us like that? I am puzzled by it's mystery. Well, maybe I should stop using the horn unnecessarily. Oh! Perhaps it is written in our user's manual. Hmmm. This is really starting to bug me. Isn't there any way to find out? Yes, this is very puzzling! The page of important things This is what I think. What exactly is an important thing? Important to me... Important means you cannot live without it, right? Does there exist something like that? Well, my mother back in the country is important! But, to others, their own mothers are probably important too. Something important only to myself.... Argghh!! Isn't there anything? There has to be something!! I have to find it! Yes! This is very puzzling! The page of sad things This is what I think. The word "sad" does not exist in my vocabulary. Well, can I really say that? What if the pudding I wanted to eat was eaten by someone else? Argh! That would be sad! Just thinking about it is making me sad.. I should feel this sadness. All I have to do is go buy more pudding! There always has to be a way to get over the sadness! Yes! This is very puzzling! The page of nostalgic things This is what I think. Nostalgic things are good things. However, there is nothing I really miss in life. Well, I kind of just wrote that on a whim. Gosh, I miss... Playing in the sandbox at the park... The castle I made... So many of my friends were amazed by the castle. I was so happy then.. Those were the good times.. !!! I see! This is what nostalgia is! Something that remains so strong in your memory!! Yes! This is very puzzling! The page of scary things This is what I think. There are a lot of scary things in this world. I bet other people have 100, 200 things that scare them. Everyone has to be scared of something! Like roaches. They are horrible. Just writing that word makes me quiver. Or small cracks. Argh... Why is it so scary to have just a slight opening? A slightly open window, or a slightly open door. Scary!!! Although there are so many scary things in this world. I still am brave. Yes! This is very puzzling! The page of embarrassing things This is what I think. To tell you the truth. I'm embarrassed easily. I'm very naive. I tried microwaving stew the other day, and for some reason I left the spoon in the bowl. Yowch! I'm so embarrassed! I go in to take a shower, and I end up using the toilet. And I sit there, and I think to myself, hey! I wasn't coming in here to use the toilet! At that specific point I remember that I was going to take a shower. I begin to blush. I'm dying of embarrassment just writing about this! (breathing heavily) Yes! This excitement..is very puzzling! The page of last things This is what I think. This notebook!!! It has only seven pages!! No wonder each page is so thick! I was going to write all my important thoughts too! At this rate. I won't be able to write anything! That stupid stationary store! Is this their attempt to keep me from writing my thoughts? Darn it. And so goes..the end of Ozman's Notes... Category:Choro-Q HG 3